We are here We are waitng
by Snowingroses
Summary: A ship of refuge 'bots, differing in as much age, as personality. Of the 41 aboard five will be key members to both sides. A new femme, for the 'bots, but one of her two ageless companions seems to be forming a different idea for her purpose. Will the Autobots maintain her trust or will the age old mech convince her to strike out with him and form a new breed of Transformers.
1. Chapter 1

Quick Introduction:

A message to the stars calling to all surviving Autobots seeking refuge. We are here. We are waiting. In answer a ship carrying refuges, headed to Earth. Aboard an array of 'bots, differing in as much age, as personality. Of the 41 aboard five will be key members to both sides.

The Autobots will gain two young mechs and a femme. But will the Autobots maintain the femmes trust or will one of the two ageless companions the femme has met on the ship Telemachus convince her to strike out with him, and a chosen mate to form a new breed of Transformers.

But the ageless former Decepticon Vrobian isn't the only outside fraction interested in the femme. The Decepticons Starscream and his detachment think they have discovered why the femme bares a Primus mark and what it means, for all Transformers. Or in his case which ever Transformer manages to control her.

Will her Autobot family along with the other mysteriously ageless mech be able to keep the youngling femme from falling into the wrong hands or will Megatron finally manage to get the upper hand with a femme capable of helping him spawn endless hatchling.

AN: All copyrighted Transformers belong to their rightful owners. They are strictly being borrowed. Everything else is a work of fiction, plotted up by a bored mind.

* * *

**-\\-(**

* * *

"We are here. We are waiting."

That was the message the Prime sent out among the stars. An open invitation calling fellow Autobots looking for refuge, to come and join their own kind on a planet that was worlds apart from what they were used too. But at least it would be a planet capable of giving them a better life than their own dying world of Cybertron.

The message did not arrive a moment too soon for battered craft carrying refugee Autobots. Many were aged, crippled themselves from endless battles, or just simply nearing the end of their life cycle. Among the still living refugees, an agent of espionage. Though almost as old as Jetfire, he wasn't quite as powerful in terms of physical ability. He more than made up for it with his other voracious talent. Perhaps that was why a ship traveling from Cybertron that was originally laden forty or so mismatched Autobots now only barely had a small array of 15 or so 'bots.

Among them three younglings, eight middle aged, two elders, and two more of undetermined age. Two of the younglings thought the two undetermined aged 'bots were probably about as old as Primus.

The third youngling was an outcast for the entire ship, no one wishing to have any part of a marked 'bot from the Trion Towers. Everyone knew Trion was known to take in castaways, defectors, and the outcast.

Outcast that was what the third youngling was, even in the towers. It hadn't always been that way, when the youngling had been first taken to the towers. Trion had made sure, all the other 'bots were kept from interacting with the femme, unless Trion expressly saw fit. She'd had free roaming privileges of tower when Trion had still been there. Then he'd just up and disappeared leaving the femme without his cloak of protection so even among the outcast she was taboo.

The dainty protoform stood from her dark corner of isolation. The dark corner had become much like her tower prison, she'd become used to it, it felt comfortable. At least no one felt the need to belittle or beat her down any longer. Most that knew why she should truly be feared had passed back on to the well of the spark. To Primus she thought. It made her spark ache. She was homeless, thrown aboard a ship, among strangers who knew her, yet she knew nothing of them.

She had had high hopes at first when she had met the two younglings, well they really weren't younglings but by standards none of them were fully mature Transformers either. That hadn't lasted long. One had addressed her as a filthy little beggar 'bot from the towers no less. And then the other recognized her as the one they kept locked away, because Primus had marked her.

She was glared at as she walked among the stricken Transformers. Her offers of comfort rejected. No one was willing to share the precious Energon that coursed through her. They were all afraid they'd catch Primus mark.

It was almost comically the two ageless 'bots thought watching the femme. If they really knew what she was? Primus indeed had a sense of humor. In most cases sparkling's that come forth with the Primus mark, returned to the well of the spark. They either didn't live which was almost the case of this particular youngling or their creators sacrificed them back to Primus. Maybe that was why this femme's dame refused to leave the sparkling sac, unattended. It wasn't unheard of for dames to keep the hatchling sac on their frames stowed in a safe compartment, but it was extremely rare. Even rarer that a dame would take an unhatched sparkling into battles. But Vedette had done so. But this dame's precious sac hadn't been harmed on the battle field. No the marked would begin life in a much darker place and all thanks to one of the two 'bots that looked on after the femme's dilemma as she tried to reach out and be helpful.

One of the youngling's struck out with such force that the outcast femme Midnight had been knocked from one side of the ship to other where he went on to retrieve her and forcible hurl her to the other end and to the feet of the unknown 'bots.

She lay still letting her systems diagnosis run through the paces. The last thing she needed was an injury she could have repaired or at least been aware of. It did not help she felt a shamed and very alone.

If her sire had been there… But he had returned to the well of the spark and her older siblings did not want her. It left her at the mercy of her creators tribal members and that was how Trion had become her protector, until his disappearance.

"Well rise up youngling. What is your designation? Come on, rise up, youngling. You have no time to be lying about. " It was one of the older 'bots commanding her to get up.

She was struggling to get up when someone reached out grabbing her right behind the helm and lifting her up.

"You are young you should be capable of - back up. "Now again I ask you, what is your designation, youngling?"

"Mid- Midnight, sir." She stammered

"Is it Mid- Midnight or _Midnight, _femme?"

"Midnight, sir."

"Where is your sire? What of your dame? Are you unable to fight?" The gruff 'bot quizzed.

"I.. My dame is. My sire." She stumbled to give answers. What was she supposed to say? Both her dame and sire had returned to the well of the spark. And just how did you explain you were forbidden from learning fighting skills. It was because her sparked sire in his darkest hour had made a pledge to Primus, that if she was at least spared unlike her dame that he would never let the Primus marked sparkling get a taste of the lust for fighting.

_**-\\-(**_

EARTH:

There was always the possibly a distress ping would go undetected. So constant monitoring was a necessity. It could get to be a boring task, but the Autobot team members had all been willing and ready to take their turns monitoring.

Today's monitoring had been no different for Jazz, Ironhide, and Ratchet. As usual Jazz was chattering away. Ironhide as usual was annoyed with the chatty 'bot and Ratchet was ignoring both of them as he tinkered with the frequency receiving unit. He believed with a more accurate fine tuning they would have the ability to detect not only distress signals but perhaps also get in on what the Decepticons were getting up to.

Bumblebee stalked in looking a little worse for wear. If Ironhide hadn't known better he would have believed Bumblebee had been mixing it up with Sideswipe and Sunstreaker. But he knew Prime had paired Bumblebee up with Jetfire.

"No doubt Jetfire had been teleporting again." Ratchet eyed Bumblebee wearily.

Bumblebee give a weak little chirp.

"Told you Bumblebee. Jetfire goes to talking about teleporting, decline." Jazz reminded him.

Bumblebee offered another weak chirp, and shrugged his shoulders.

"You no doubt have never teleported with Jetfire, have you?" Ratchet inquired.

"He gives no warning, he just does it." Ironhide added turning back to his monitor.

If you two can manage, I will go perform necessary repairs." Ratchet waited a beat before adding. "On all involved parties."

No doubt he suspected Jetfire would be a little worse for wear as well.

Ironhide only gave a noncommittal rumble. His optics still firmly fixed on the monitor. Jazz snapped off a half assed salute, not because Ratchet outranked him. He didn't. It was just another of those strange earthly habits Jazz had picked up and enjoyed.

_**-\\-(**_

Alarms were howling loud painful bursts. Midnight was slung to one side as the ship listed. A flash of her young life flickered across her display. She was suddenly reliving an old attack. Searing pain burnt up from the back of her ped, another stab of pain radiated at her side, before the pulsing pain flicked to her right wrist joint.

Again one of the primordial transformers plucked her up directly behind the helm. He gave the femme a good shake. "Get a hold of yourself, now is no time to be glitch out. Here."

He forcibly tucked the young femme between himself and the other transformer known simply Vrobian. He really did not believe Vrobian would attempt any harm of the femme under his watchful gaze, but he nonetheless tapped into Vrobian's thoughts. Reminding him and if need be with force that the glitchy femme had a higher purpose to serve other than providing him with living essences.

"As you wish Sumirp." Vrobian let his unseen feelers retreat back away from the femme. "She is strong, her dames spark guards her spark. You have done well with this one. But will she be as strong when the dame spark ceases? And it will come. Assuming her own kind doesn't return her to the well, before then."

Sumirp only eyed Vrobian.

Midnight sat crushed between the two olden 'bots. Her fingers tracing over the scars. She had no memory of it. How could she, she'd received those scars at the onset of her hatching. She run the tip of her finger across her right wrist joint. The scar was jagged, for the most part unnoticeable but still jagged and therefore she let no one see it. From that scar she let both hands smooth down her front plating, off to the right side, she could feel the rough but unnoticeable marks. She squeezed optics shut, as her digits fingered the final jagged scar at the base of her left ped. It caused her a lot of unwanted attention.

Sumirp brushed her fingers away from the scar. "Tell me femme, about the mark and the scars?"

Vrobian rolled his optics. The old fool just had to ask about the Primus mark. "Our ship is in calamitous state, and you wish to quiz, some sparkling about a rumored Primus mark? Speaking of which I believe we have just blown yet another engine. BTW if in case you haven't already heard the accursed mark is I believe plastered to her aft. Is it not youngling?"

Sumirp cut his companion a frame chilling look, maybe he needed to bean him up side of the helm. The aft wasn't helping in the task at hand what so ever. He Sumirp was trying to prepare the femme for the strange new world and what was sure to be a hot topic among her own kind. This after all was her first otherworldly travel, she wasn't a seasoned explorer. In fact she was as innocent as the day she'd been sparked. And yet here she was a youngling on the cusp of becoming a mature young Autobot.

Eh who was he kidding? The Prime and his comrades had their work cut out for them.

The shipped listed again, they were going to go down. There would be casualties. Sumirp again reminded Vrobian the younglings all of them were off limits.

Vrobian drew back his unseen tentacles that had been dancing around the femmes spark. Teasing the darker orb encasing the smaller lighter orb with in.

Sumirp eyed the essences vampire. He knew in reality what he was up to and stealing the femmes spark was the least of his concerns.

_**-\\-(**_

Jazz bolted up right from his earlier laid back posture. There it was again just the flicker of something across the monitor. He looked to his fellow Autobots. Their responses were assurance enough something was definitely going on.

Ironhide was already locking on to the incoming signal. "It does not appear to be Decepticon in origin. But this is coming from the outer fringes of the galaxy, they are sending distress signals, but not squawking idents."

"So this could be 'Cons. I will inform Optimus and assemble a retrieval team." Jazz seamlessly slid into his role as lieutenant of the Autobots when the Prime was not present. Everyone knew the Jazzman's retrieval team would consist of the freshest, combat savvy 'bots just awaiting such a moment as this.

Ratchet sighed knowing even as he much as the detested conflict he would still come along to make his medical services available as well as his weapons ability. Though he prefer using the first of his skill set, to help. He had been known to swing a wickedly mean saw.

"Ironhide keep me informed." Ratchet requested as the doors glided open to allow the MO to leave. Ironhide nodded and give what would come across to others as a dismissive grunt. But the weapons specialist knew what task lay before the Autobot medical officer, if these truly were displaced Autobots or even 'cons. There would be casualties.

Sideswipe skated a loop around Jazz as the lieutenant turned up in the training arena. "What's up, Jazz?" He offered as a greeting all the while keeping an optic trained on his still very pissed off twin brother. Sunstreaker was not as friendly with his tiding to Jazz.

Instead he was greeted with a vulgar glare from the more ruthless of the two twins. Jazz flicked Sunstreaker an equally rude glare.

"What brings the great Jazz, down to the training arena, want to get in on a little aft kicking being handed out?" Sunstreaker inquired as Sideswipe began to circle back around into his immediate range of close quarter attack.

The glint of Jazz's blue optics flashed as he took in the few 'bots he was looking for. The wreckers to be precise. The leader Roadbuster and his second Leadfoot were swapping insults with each other as the third and very silent one Topspin looked on. Perfect he had his five 'bots of choice all gathered together.

"Actually, Sunstreaker if an aft kicking is being handed out, I will dealing it. Right now." He stopped letting the pause attract attention. He knew how to handle the wreckers as well as the twins. He watched as Roadbuster and Leadfoot ended their insults and shoving match.

"We have an incoming ship. It is unclear if it is friend or foe. Assemble to roll out. If they are ours we may need to lay down cover fire. If they are foes."

"Enough said, saboteur. We will take care of them." Roadbuster stepped forward followed by his two equally battle lusty 'bots and the two twins.

Jazz nodded. "Assemble top side and await Primes orders."

Jazz would still need to go about gathering other 'bots for support. If the incoming ship were truly refugee 'bots. He would need to have members to help Ratchet with whatever they would be facing. He just hoped they were not diseased after all their numbers truly were very small and they certainly did not need to be limited any further.

Prowl would be useful in keeping order. Ratchet could use both Jolt and Red Alert as medical attendants. Then there was Kup and if push came to shove they had Jetfire. Assuming he could separate the two of them and their war stories. That made his processors hurt to just have to think about asking one or both of them along, primus help him.

Optimus stood watching the monitoring just over the edge of Ironhides shoulder. The ship still showed on trajectory to impact on earth's surface. As of yet there had been no solid contact made with the ship. Optimus was hesitant to let his Autobots roll out to meet the ship abound arrival for fear that it could be Decepticons or worse a doomed plague ship. But still if there was a chance he could save even just one 'bot he would risk his own spark, but not that of the 'bots he commanded.

"Ironhide keep hailing the ship. I wish to know what we are dealing with."

_**-\\-(**_

The ship shuttered and started vibrating violently. They had entered earth's atmosphere, this was it.

Sumirp poked the femme. "Did you not hear me, femme. Everyone needs to reach out and signal via open comm. Or do you prefer to be blown out of the sky?"

She wanted to protest. If they made contact and the outcome were to be bad, she would be blamed for it. She'd been blamed for the asteroid that had clipped them and taken out the engines. She'd been blamed for the ones that had succumbed to Cybertronian diseases.

"_**NOW." **_Sumirp snarled. In that instant, she'd finally decided she was afraid of the aged 'bot that for the most part up until had seemed eccentric but otherwise bare her no ill will.

Sumirp was on the verge of throttling the youngling. He was just about to send out his own distress signal when the femme come through. She was weak, but he could amplify her signal.

Her open air comm mingled with the few others that were transmitting.

_This is Telemachus we are refugee Autobots from Cybertron. _She repeated the same phrase two more times broadcasting with the others.

_**-\\-(**_

"Autobots. Roll out." Optimus Prime commanded the assorted 'bots Jazz had carefully hand chosen to accompany them. Briefing would occur as they headed toward what Prowl had calculated as the landing site or as Ratchet had grimly informed them where they would likely crash. Ironhide had been inclined to agree with Ratchet as they had both heard the brief mangled distress call.

The ship listed leaning heavily to the right as terra-firma raced upward. The impact was like nothing she'd ever felt before. She'd been thrown around before but nothing like now. She landed heavily against something and something equally as heavily slammed against her. That was the last she remembered.

There had been a total of forty-one Autobots aboard the ship Telemachus when they had departed Cybertron. Many were diseased, old, or just simply worn down weak. Now as they had neared Earth's atmosphere there were only fifteen left.

The impact of crash had decreased the number again. Sumirp watched wearily as he let his companion pick a few more of the more severely injured Autobots to return to the well of the spark. He would need to move swiftly, the femme did not need to be distressed at anymore of her kind passing.

"Take her Vrobian. And need I remind you she is off-limits. Oh and as wise as you are make sure, the femme does not discover your dark little secret or she'll be the one to rip your spark out. Assuming her Prime does not do it for you, reformed Decepticon or not."

_**-\\-(**_

"The garbled transmission indicated they were refugee Autobots. I need not remind you there is always the possibly they could be sick. We must take every precaution to make sure, if they are sick they are not contagious. Red Alert and I will evaluate the status of any surviving Autobots. Jolt will help with any medical emergencies from the crash."

"Ratchet keep in check, simply because they claim to be Autobot refugees does not mean they are." Ironhide warned.

"Agreed." Jazz voiced.

The crash site was a sobering experience even the cold ruthless wreckers but only for a moment. As movement caught their optics they shifted to battle stance ready to attack anything that even remotely hinted at offering resistance.

"Optimus, there are many causalities." Ratchet moved from one shell to another mangled shell.

"I do not believe there are any survivors." Red Alert added as he and Jolt joined in the grim task of identifying the dead.

Jazz looked ahead to the strip of newly cut open earth. "We still have another five miles to the actual remains of the ship. Ratchet there still maybe a glimmer of hope there."

Ratchet had to agree with Jazz on that, as there was nothing to do for any of the remains left strewn.

Ironhide was the first to detect a spark signature. Then another few. Most were weak. But one stood out to him as much as his own spark mates. But he knew exactly where Chromia was. And this one was not a spark signature he'd had contact with in a very long time.

He flicked his wrist spinning his signature canon to humming life. Reaching out via private com he buzzed the three others that would be sure to recognize what he was certain he was detecting.

Each returned the reply that yes they indeed did feel the familiar signature reaching out to their sparks. But it was Ratchet who dampened each ones hopes.

_It is possible that someone has devised a way to replicate her signature. She was left to Trion, I cannot rationalize why she would be permitted travel aboard a refugee ship, unless Trion has perished or the femme has fallen._

_I am about to find out, medic. _Come the cold snarling reply from the weapons specialist.

The Prime and the weapons specialist pushed forth surrounded by a task force of wreckers and combat lusting 'bots.

"Please, Vrobian help me. They will cease to function if we do help them. Where is Sumirp? He will help me if you will not." The femme pleaded.

Vrobian had just let a dark tipped claw rest directly under the helm of the femme. He was about to remind her she was trying to save the very 'bots that had mistreated her since before he'd known her. Her helm tilted upward her optics forced to focus on the faceplates of the former Decepticon, when the powerful hum of canons caught the attention of all the 'bots.

"Vrobian, do not harm the femme."

Midnight snapped to attention even as long as it had been she had never forgotten the voice of her Prime. The one she was to serve.

The name Prime swept through nine remaining Autobots. The former Decepticon merely looked on in a state of disinterest, he had no fear the Prime or for that matter any of his other fellow Autobots would actually do anything harmful to him. As long as the femme vouched for him. Innocent youngling she was, he knew he was safe.

"My Prime." She kneeled.

Vrobian rolled his optics, she would be the only one to know of such formal customs long past.

Ironhide chided her. "Rise youngling that has long since ceased."

But she ignored his command. Primus had given her a task and she had to complete that task. It was the sole thing driving her at the moment.

"I bring tidings of peace my Prime. I have come to serve." Her voice was young but she spoke in the aged and rarely used Cybertronian language.

Vrobian and even the wreckers found themselves spellbound by message to the Prime.

Mentally Vrobian knew he'd have to get away from the Primus messenger or all he'd be fragging thinking about before long was peace and with peace, blah. He did not want think about that.

Prime had always known the femme was to be his voice of peace, he had known that the night her sire brought her in from the dames attack. Even as a freshly brought forth sparkling she radiated peace.

_**-\\-(**_

FLASHBACK Cybertron:

Scavenger Shell had stumbled on the Autobot base. He'd been in a battle. He bore signs of severe injuries. His right arm hung limply by his side, weapon still firmly grasp. He was smeared in energon. There were multiple bite wounds visible on his left side. The scraplets had been at work no doubt. But the most disturbing thing was the fact he clutched to his chest armor a small twisted strip of armor coated in something other than energon. Emitting from that piece of armor was a pitiful sound.

He would let no one see the fragment of armor that looked suspiciously like a piece of his mates. He instead demanded a medic. Ironhide a fellow Autobot from Scavenger Shells tribe come forth with Ratchet for unlike Ironhide Scavenger Shell and Vedette were known to be unpredictable after battle.

Scavenger Shell finally relinquished the torn fragment of metal to Ironhide as Ratchet made attempts to assess his overall damage. "They have taken her, I'hide, the scraplets have taken her. They attacked her and our sparkling. Our final mech."

Ironhide had been slowly peeling the metal back when he realize he held a prematurely hatched sparkling in his hands.

He'd did the only known thing to do. He had pulled the tiny creature to his own chest plate as close to his spark as he could get it. That had been after all where Vedette had stored the sac the only other time he'd seen the unhatched sparkling.

"Ratchet." His tone bode something the medic had never heard from the large black Autobot.

Ratchet didn't see what the mech clutched to chest but suddenly he realized what the residue was and what that pitiful sound was.

Ratchet spun the large weapons specialist around herding him towards his med bay all the while barking orders. "Keep the sparkling directly against your spark. No argument just do it. We must keep it warm and provide comfort. This is a trauma to its tiny systems. And whatever you do, stay calm. I realize your spark signature will not emulate the dame, but ever effort must be made."

_**-\\-(**_

PRESENT:

Vrobian placed a hand on the femmes shoulder. He needed to make sure he maintained close contact with the femme and what better way than to play her very nature. It was his hopes he could keep her from oozing that sickening desire for peace and it would keep that trigger happy mech from blowing him to bits he hoped. "Come my youngling companion, we must tend to our injured."

Weapons remained trained. "You will go nowhere."

Midnight struggled to understand what was transpiring. She was in a panic. Her spark was reaching out to all present. It would naturally seek out her Prime she was to serve. She knew this. It would also seek to reconnect to any other Autobot that a bond had been formed with. This would include the other three, but why was it seeking to connect with the others she had never met.

Vrobian felt her confusion and fear. It give him a little thrill. But he could not feed on that now. Instead he let his connection to her flow back. He wanted to know who all the femme was connected to. He knew the Prime for sure, but he felt there were others three to be precise and she was trying to connect with more, just as she had with him. He suspected she had not learned to control her spark.

He spoke to her calmly through the private link and then physically, so no one would accuse him of manipulating the femme.

He held hands up. "You dare think I would bring harm to femme? Her own kind has treated her as a marked. I have guarded her aboard Telemachus, again might I remind you from other young Autobots. Mechs that should be accepting that there are even still young femmes at all. My youngling Autobot, I have no desire to hurt you. I only wish to help you if it is your desire to help our injured."

He extended a hand to her helping her up from her kneeling position. All the while he was gathering information on how all the mechs that had come out with the Prime was spellbound by the young femmes, pledge to the Prime. So he was not the only one she had affected.

_**-\\-(**_

Vrobian let his optics scan around the brief room. The femme he was sure was in another brief room. He was certain by what little of her thoughts she was permitting to be felt, she was alone, unlike him and probably the other survivors.

Jazz pushed off the wall leaving Jetfire still settled there watching another supposed reformed Decepticon. As the Autobot stalked around the reformed decepticon Vrobian wasn't moved by his presence.

"Your interest in the youngling femme?"

Vrobian folded his large metal fingers together.

"The youngling femme?" Vrobian leaned back.

Jazz glared at him.

"I have no desire for the youngling, she is just as well be a sparkling. I have only taken her under my protection, to keep one of your own Autobots from killing her."

"Kill her?" Jetfire had finally spoken.

Vrobian eyed the aged former Decepticon. They had on occasion traveled in some of the same circles but that had been so long ago. Strange even now they were sizing each other up. Currently Vrobian had the upper hand, yes he too was a former a Decepticon. But at the moment he had the trust of a Primus marked femme on his side.

"Come my old comrade, you know as well as I, sparklings born with a Primus mark rarely live long. They either die soon after coming forth or their creators sacrifice them back to the Well of the Spark. It is even rarer that one lives as long as this one. At least if they are left unguarded."

Jetfire let his optics settle on Vrobian but he said nothing. Jazz remained silent as well, digesting what the 'bot was saying.

_**-\\-(**_

Ironhide left the med bay area where a couple of the more damaged bots where being held. He was certain Ratchet, Red Alert and Jolt had things under control. He knew Jazz and Jetfire had Vrobian so he wasn't worried about him.

Now he was paying visit to the two young mechs. He was having a hard time getting to the bottom of why they had a glitch about the young femme. He was still brooding after having to pull one of them off her. He had went straight for her spark chamber, rumbling something about another Autobot Sumirp and how everything was the femme's fault. He would want to talk to the femme later about that, but first things had to settle down. Still annoyed he stalked out of the young mechs brief room.

Roadbuster and Leadfoot held a position on either side of the doors. As always they were swapping insults. "Afts. They just thought they were tough 'bots jumping on a harmless little femme. We could show them tough." They slammed fist together. Ironhide mentally sighed. These two were as bad as Sideswipe and Sunstreaker.

And thinking of those two twins he needed to go remove them from their current guard position. Prowl had put them on the femmes door. Ironhide shook his helm. She was harmless, in fact so much so she did not realize she should have been defending her spark with all her worth.

He found Sideswipe and his twin Sunstreaker along with another set of twins, Skids and Mudflap. He would definitely need to remove those four from guarding the young femme. He was relieved to discover Topspin also held a position at the door as well.

"Aw come on 'Sides, is it true."

"I hear she's a hottie."

"I heard she is the shade of a Cybertronian midnight, and her optics are black."

"Hmm, Cybertronian midnight, now that's a sight I miss,."

"Shut 'p Stopid."

Skids and Mudflap exchanged a couple of blows.

"Tell me, S'nstreaker, she has a mark, on her aft."

"I hear it looks like, Megatron grappled her."

There was another blow followed by the two rolling around on the floor trying to beat the others processors out. They rolled into Ironhides peds. He was glaring down at them.

"Dismissed." Ironhide barked out at the two misfits still on the ground.

He had to remind himself that the twins for that matter both sets of twins were still on the spectrum of being considered young but mature. The femme's newly added presence awoke programs in the young mechs that could create havoc. It also did not help that the femme was a messenger of peace, meaning that it would stir things in _**all**_ the Autobots systems bringing even more havoc. As nice as peace would be, Ironhide wasn't sure he could handle what that would bring about amongst his own kind. He wasn't sure that the lack of the cubes presence would pose a problem, if that sparkling. No if that youngling did not learn to control her special talent.

"Ironhide." Sunstreaker greeting broke into his thoughts.

"She is not very chatty. Semi settled in. Far corner, back to the wall. Does not appear to care for light. Refused energon." Sideswipe informed Ironhide.

Ironhide nodded.

"Sideswipe, Sunstreaker report to Jazz at Vrobian's brief room. Topspin you will remain here on guard to protect the femme. No one sees her without Prime's and Ratchets expressed approval."

The warrior twins were less than pleased to be dismissed to guard a turncoat, but they had their orders from Ironhide and he knew what he was doing.

Ironhide stepped into another empty brief room. He let his processors review everything he had been informed of. He did not like the fact the youngling had not taken energon. He knew all the refugee Autobots where weak, their energon levels had long since been depilated. That was why so many of the 41 aboard the Telemachus had perished.

He was also left to mull over what Vrobian had said about the femme. _**It is even rarer that a marked lived as long as she has without, protection. **_Was he in some roundabout way threatening the femme, or did he know something.

Ironhide heard the slight purring as an open hand slide across his shoulder to his spark plate. " 'Ello lover." Chromia whispered breathy in Ironhides audio sensor.

He was distracted, she already knew it. She had snuck in on him and even gotten fresh with him and he had not noticed.

She drew back her right hand and clipped him up the side of the helm. "You are ignoring me."

He only rumbled his own disapproval.

She settled in next to him. "It's her isn't it?"

"I see the way she looks at you."

"Those dark optics down cast. So demure."

"Ironhide." Chromia slipped her hand under his helm, pulling it to hers.

"She is young, timid. You are a great warrior to her."

His own hand had slid to her spark plate. He could feel the strong flutter of her spark.

"Stop fooling around." Chromia slid his hand away before standing.

He cut his optics towards her. He wasn't the one fooling around, but there was no need to point that out.

"Ironhide, I am worried about her. If Vrobian hurts her."

"I will personally rip his still pulsing spark out, if he so much as lets a processor get out of line with her."

Chromia nuzzled into Ironhides shoulder, her helm resting against his spark plate. "We should have taken her in, we could have raised and protected her."

Ironhide hugged her closer to him. "Chromia."

"I know, I know, you did for her what was right. Probably with all the battles we would have lost her. Just she is still so young by comparison. Anyway lover." She let her hand glide over his spark plate, then on up to his helm. "Do not wait too long to reconnect to her, she needs you. She needs that sire figure in her life."

He watched her leave. Maybe with the presence of Midnight and the other two youngling mechs, just maybe Elita One, Chromia, and Acree would stop trying to mother the rest of the Autobots. He knew Bumblebee would at least be happy that there were a couple more young 'bots to take some of the heat off him.

He thought back to Vedette and his first introduction to her sparked hatchling.

FLASHBACK: Vedette fought alongside Ironhide, as her mate battled the enemy at their rear. The roaring of canons coming to life only slightly put off the Decepticon Gladiators, it did not faze the femme Vedette that stood next to the larger Ironhide. She loved a good battle. Today had proven it would feed the over powering lust for battle.

"My brother, and jewel of Cybertron. It is looking acid rain. Let us take cover, shall we." Scavenger Shell ordered.

Ironhide canons effortless came purring to life, with streams of pure raw energy pouring forth from each maw. Scavenger Shell barely dipped down as the blue energy flowed past him and hit squarely in the chest a dogged Decepticon that had been pursuing them for quite some time.

"Ironhide! A little warning if you please. And you fragger you are not the jewel of Cybertron to which I refer, that is reserved for my bonded."

Ironhide scowled a filthy look at Scavenger Shell as he pressed in nudging Vedette his mate in closer to him. Luckily Ironhide truly was not offended by his tribal brothers relentless teasing. But he would have to remember that when they were training, after all some scores just had to be settled the old fashion way. With a good aft whooping.

"Thank Primus for small favors." Ironhide rumbled back as he blasted a larger hole into the side of the mountain.

Ironhide dropped Vedette into the cavernous hole he had just created. "After you, brother." Ironhide encouraged Scavenger Shell to go next. He was certain the space would be close, so as the leader he place the femme in first, followed by her mate. He would take up frontline position and guard.

He heard Vedette purr and Scavenger Shell rumbling. He did not bother turning. It was no fragging wonder those two were so spark prolific.

"Come brother, it is close quarters but there is room for you." Scavenger Shell offered.

"Yes, Ironhide, brother there is room for you." Vedette purred again as Scavenger Shells hands ventured upward towards her spark plate. "Behave." Vedette chided her mate.

Ironhide turned to see the two mates in a tangle of limbs.

He shook his head. "It is no wonder you have so many energon munchers. You two are worse than a pack of hormonal youngling mechs just signed up for their first battle doing the night before shipping off deed."

Vedette give a small snort. "Ironhide it is not like that at all." Scavenger Shell was nuzzling at the base of her helm, while his fingers toyed at her spark plate. "Stop that, you will disturb the little energon muncher, that has just settled down."

Vedette enjoyed the shocked response that crossed Ironhide's processors. She let her fingers float up to her spark plate.

"What in the name of Primus? You have a hatching, here in the mist of battle? What if-"

"What if something happens to my hatching?" Vedette finished Ironhides sentence. She run her fingers along her spark plate, she could feel the hatchling stirring.

Scavenger Shell embraced her, his hands exploring her armor. "Ironhide, my brother, until you have a sparkling yourself, you will never understand."

"Yeah, what number 13? And you still have not figured out what causes them?" Ironhide was still worried about the hatchling as well as the dame.

"Yes, Ironhide, another mech. Frag, I will be able to start my own army with all my mech spring. And speaking of figuring out what causes them. Your mate, still not sparked? Maybe you need to take notes. Or maybe you just need to get entrapped with that combative little sprite, for a mega-cycle or two."

Ironhide only glared at Scavenger Shell. So Vedette intervened. "Ironhide it isn't what it seems. She brushed her spark plate, letting her hand settle finally at one spot. I am just a little concerned about this one. I do not dare leave this little one, unattended. It's… well this little one got off to rough start. I promise, I am being careful and this one will come into this world same as all the rest of mine. Ready and willing to fight."

_**-\\-(**_

The acid rain finally let up and the battle resumed, but Ironhide suddenly found his inner desire to protect both the femme and her hatching stronger. Scavenger Shell did not seem drawn to protect the dame of his sparks or for that matter his hatching. He was having a hard time understanding this. If it were Chromia and their hatchling. Well first of all his femme would not be in battle and certainly not if she were sparked. Never mind if she had the hatchling sac on her frame or not.

Vedette looked flushed as the last of the enemy fell at her peds. Sounds of Ironhide stowing his cannons could be heard as he come around to her.

"Vedette." Ironhide spoke curiously as he watched her massage her spark plate. "Everything is fine, Ironhide. I can certainly tell you have never been a round a hatching. They are very active. Needing much energon. More so to sustain them than say us. But our systems are mature and conditioned. Besides they really don't feed on much at a time. It is just often."

He studied her, again she was massaging her spark plate. "Active one." She cooed.

"Here." Her spark plate shifted open revealing her glowing spark and beside it the hatchling sac. She shifted the sac, removing it ever so carefully.

"Well open your hands." Vedette commanded. "Ironhide it won't hurt you and I am sure you won't hurt the little one."

Ironhide looked at the pulsing sac laying in his hands. He could actually feel the spark beat, though it didn't feel exactly like what he expected. Its spark beat signature seemed to be a fast fluttering. It seemed to shift around in the sac. He could have sworn Vedette was trying to link to him. He did not understand that. He assumed it was Vedette because no one else was present.

"The hatchling tend to want to reach out and create bond links with anyone they come into contact with. That is how a hatchling establishes a network of family. It is alright Ironhide, I understand if you do not wish to connect." She reached to take the hatchling sac back. But Ironhide hesitated about letting her have the sac back, instead he was letting the hatchling link to him.

Vedette was relieved. Her sparkling had reached out to Ironhide bonding to him. It was a relief, if Scavenger Shell had connected he might well have realized what she already knew. This hatchling was a femme and to make matters worse Vedette knew she was different. She was marked. She'd known that even as she had known when she'd got with spark. She knew if she didn't guard the hatchling sac with her life, her little femme would be sacrificed back to Primus out of tribal fear, because of the Primus mark. Assuming she lived. That was the problem with marked sparks.

"Promise me. No Ironhide swear to me. If anything should happen to me." She reached out taking the sac back, to stow away again. "Please take care of my precious sparkling."

His optics dilated then narrowed. "Is everything alright."

"Yes of course, Ironhide. Just call it a dame's paranoia, I just well. This one is just having such a rough go at life. I just want to make sure everything will be alright."

"Has someone threaten you or the hatchling?" Ironhide inquired as he watched her mate return.

"No Ironhide, no. Just well as you can see I and my lover we are such energon battle lusty 'bots. I just want to be sure my little _**Midnight**_ will be alright."

"Vedette, really. Why don't you tell Chromia how to get a hatchling, not this brute? Or I could." Scavenger Shell teased.

Vedette clipped him up side the helm. "_You will do no such thing."_

She eyed Ironhide as her fingers wondered back up to her spark plate, again massaging it. "They will manage, without any of your foolishness. Besides it's the femmes that are fertile. The mechs, well, never mind they are all like younglings. All play."

And that was it, Vedette had turned to go. But it weighed heavily on Ironhides spark that she had never let her own mate so much as touch the hatchling sac. But then again what did he know of hatchlings.

_**-\\-(**_


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Well this chapter has been semi-done for a while. It has ballooned into several pages. I think that is why I keep putting off posting it. Oh well. I would like to thank my followers and reviewers. Thank you "This Must be a Dream Kpop" Thank you "Skyress98".

On another note: Midnight is often referred to as a sparkling or a youngling. She really is not a sparkling, but she has lived a deeply isolated life so some of her thoughts or abilities would put her at least to more mature Autobots as sparkling. They are basically comparing her to sparkling. She is nearing maturity but the older 'bots say like Jetfire or the Wreckers might refer to her as youngling. Simply because she will be way younger than they are. It is meant mostly as an phrase of affection from most 'bots. There are occasions where it is used to be hurtful mostly from one of the young mechs.

* * *

-\\(

A large gun metal gray ped stepped down without any emotion crushing even further beyond recognition the shell of a defunct Autobot. To the side another carcass was kicked away. "Lord Megatron." Starscream simpered. "The Autobots have already taken away any survivors from this rubble. So why are we digging through, bits of dead trash?" Starscream had to stop and dislodge from his ped a piece of shroud, no doubt one of the 'bots had used to cover the dead until they could return and remove the remains to a more eternal location. It never ceased to amaze him, how the Autobots took on more and more of the customs of humans. He personally would have cannibalized anything useful and to pit with the leftover remains.

Barricade, Scorponok, Blackout, Soundwave, Ravage, and Menace gave pause to see what Megatron had to say.

Megatron kicked another twisted bit of deceased Autobot to the side, before his other ped landed on what was the intact upper half of an Autobot. "Starscream." Megatron was on top of Starscream before he could respond. "You disappoint me. Look around you. Prime has removed any survivors, but he has left the deceased. He intends to come back and clean up. Now in their rush to clear out the injured, what did they leave behind?"

"According to the manifest." Blackout started then stopped as he readjusted the connection cable in a port. "There were 41 occupants on the ship." He lost the feed again so he had to stop and tinker with the cable.

Barricade, Menace, and Ravage bored with waiting to find out what they were looking for just went back to looking for anything.

Barricade was the first one to discover a few drops of energon. He quickly determined that it belonged to an aged 'bot that had perished at the crash site. He discarded that trail, shifting and moving on to search for other possible valuable information or artifacts like the piece he'd just picked up. _**Vrobian**_.

He was certain that little piece of fragment was from the energon energy sucking vampire Vrobian. It was no wonder there was no survivors aboard the ship. Vrobian must have drained most if not all of them.

"You, Barricade what do you have there?" Starscream demanded.

Barricade leveled his optics towards Starscream. He thought to himself as usual the aft, Starscream was trying to make himself look good in the presence of Megatron. It was no secret Starscream was always working ways to take command. Megatron knew it. And every so often he put Starscream in his place. It also served as an example to any of the others who might suddenly think they could do a better job managing the Decepticons.

Barricade could be very peevish. Now was no different. He wanted to rip Starscreams whiny vocalizer out of his throat, then he wanted to reach down just a little deeper. Pluck his spark out, and shove it back though his slimy mouth. But instead he did the next best thing.

"Lord Megatron. I have found drops of energon. It appears to be the consistently of an older mech, I would say possibly a combatant at one time. Deceased."

Menace perked up. "You can actually determine that from just a few drops of energon?"

Barricade flashed what appeared to a metallic grimace. He then pointed to the mangled shell. He could actually tell without the shell, but it was easier than explaining to Menace how it was done.

"I also have found this." By now Barricade was close enough to hand the fragment directly to Megatron without Starscream getting his hands on it first.

"I believe Lord Megatron, this little fragment, is a chip from _Vrobian's_ armor."

Megatron reacted just the way Barricade expected. He was pissed. He crushed the fragment to dust.

"Barricade, Starscream, Blackout, and the rest of you Decepticons find me the shell of Vrobian. _NOW! _Soundwave come with me, I want to know what or who the Autobots retrieved from here."

Barricade went back to picking through the rubble pleased with himself that he had gotten under both Megatron and Starscreams armor.

There were more droplets of energon retrieved. It was taking longer to analyze. It appeared to be from more than one source. Odd Barricade thought as he continued to look it over. It appeared mixed or shared. He would need to confer with Blackout as to whether the manifest indicated if a medical officer had been on board or if Prime's medical officer was just getting sloppy with his work. He really could not imagine Ratchet doing shoddy medical work, but then again who really knew.

He was pleased to discover what information he was able to gather showed most of the 'bots aboard the ship Telemachus were old, worn down, and even a few carried a virus. Was that why the Autobots had not taken the defunct shells back to base, was there a fear of spreading something.

Then again. All the spilled drops of energon, might mean there was a severe injury. Possibly to someone important enough for them to return to base. If only he could decipher the different linages of energon. It made it harder when the linages were mingled together, but not impossible to sort out.

"Megatron it appears there was at least two young mechs in the group. According to the energon linage reading they were not fully mature."

Megatron listened as Barricade continued to point out different victims and apparent survivors. He was far from pleased to know that Vrobian had survived.

"Interesting." Barricade rumbled. He let his optics slid around looking for the location of Soundwave. He was going to have to enlist the help of the surveillance expert. Not because he was really in doubt of what he thought he had just discovered. He just wanted a designation to go with what he thought he had found in the energon linage, before he bothered sharing information with the others.

Soundwave began running all the information Blackout had found on the manifest data pad. Barricade had been right there were indeed two young mechs, on board, there were also several middle aged to old 'bots. Both mechs and a few femmes on board. There was also Vrobian and another ancient 'bot called Sumirp. Oddly there was no information or images of him on file. Barricade was more than a little disappointed, he was certain he'd found a coding in the energon linage that suggested there was a young femme aboard the ship.

Perhaps the Autobots had figured out how to create hatchlings, without mating. Or they could be spark splicing though that was risky. Then there was also the possibly the Cube had brought forth hatchlings and they found them. Then again they did have a very few femmes in their mist, perhaps one of them had in bonding produced a sparkling. No, that did not seem right either.

Starscream had inched closer to Barricade to whisper in his simpering voice. "What's wrong, Barricade? You haven't found anything we couldn't figure out?"

"Run it again." Barricade snarled at Soundwave. He was certain he had not confused the coding in the energon linage. There was a femme and she was a youngling. Now he was going to find out if she was a refuge or if she was already a member of the Autobot alliance.

Starscream had rather enjoyed that little transaction with Barricade, though he would have loved to needle him more that would have to do for the moment.

**-\\-(**

'_Decepticons.'_ The name rumbled through the Autobot ranks like a wildfire; spreading far, wide, and at an unstoppable rate. The entire base was set abuzz, by the new threat of the Decepticons. There was no doubt the 'Cons had already heard about the new arrivals. The reverberating sound of a canons spinning and locking into place signaled Ironhide pervious plan of finally settling down to talk with Midnight would yet again be delayed.

Sideswipe skated a loop around Sunstreaker as both mechs adjusted their weapons. It was an unspoken agreement that neither used the same weapon as the other when going into combat. The twins were joined by Roadbuster, Leadfoot, and Topspin. Sunstreaker eyed the trio of wreckers.

They were actually going to leave the femme youngling unguarded.

"Don't worry lads. Ratchet, will remain behind with the injured and the younglings."

With more Autobots assembling Sunstreaker still had his doubts. "Topspin you sure 'bout leaving all the new arrivals with Ratchet? What about that ex 'con Vrobian?"

"Ratchet has already promised a realignment Vrobian will not be able to refuse, if he should so much as let a processor glitch offline." Leadfoot let his left fist slam into his open right hand.

Sunstreaker nodded pleased with what the wreckers were saying. He almost hoped Vrobian would let a processor circuit glitch. He'd love to help with the realignment.

"Autobots fall in and roll out."

"Remember team the Decepticons are looking for anything, salvageable. They will have no regard for the dispatched, nor do they have any qualms about dispatching any of us, either."

"Agreed."

"We really do not know what the 'Cons know about the crash site. It is unclear if they are aware of what the ship held. But one thing is for certain if they find out there are younglings, they will stop at nothing to sway them over or destroy them." Jazz reminded all the bots.

Just so everyone kept things fresh in their processors Prowl reminded them after Jazz's let pep talk. "The 'Cons may fish for information, as humans say. Just remember do not give them anything. Especially conformation we did indeed take in a youngling femme. They would stop at nothing to take her. Just to remind you all, she would not stand a chance, even against one of that punk lot."

The entire Autobot group rumbled in deep agreement. The protection of the younglings was the up most importance.

The Autobot wreckers slide in sideways at the crash site shifting seamlessly to their bi-ped forms with weapons drawn. Menace, Blackout, and Scorponok met them ready to do battle. Optimus Prime, Ironhide, Jazz, Prowl, and Bumblebee kept pushing further into the crash site looking for more foes.

From another side the femme warriors led by Elita-One pressed inward. They would take back anything the 'Cons scavenged off the husk of the passed on Autobots. Ratchet had reminded them as they left to pull the data manifest, along with any other data pads they could get ahold. He knew that most now if not all the refugee Autobots were contaminated with a virus but he was unsure what he was dealing with. And currently time was quickly running out for the few still barely hanging on by a thread of their sparks.

-\\-(

What Ratchet had not bothered to mention was it was a possibly they might lose the very younglings they needed to help rebuild their own ranks. He knew they needed the younglings but they desperately needed the youngling femme even more, for he was sure her Primus mark was meant more than for her to be a messenger of peace.

Ratchet stood in front of the door sliding door. There had been a total of 10 living refugees when they had arrived at the crash site. Albeit one was a former Decepticon that was at least as old as Jetfire. That left nine Autobots. Of which six were middle to older Autobots. And unfortunately all six were showing symptoms of viral infections. With three in serious condition. Ratchet really did not expect them to be functioning much longer. Then there was the final three. The younglings. Well actually the two young mechs were on the cusp of being considered newly matured but the femme she was still a youngling, in fact in ways she could still be categorized as a sparkling. And thinking of the femme, he needed to check on her.

-\\-(

"Grrr." Metal slammed against metal. Optimus rumbled another deep. "Grr." Megatron slammed the Prime again and again.

"Tell me Prime who is going to come to your rescue? Give me the refugees. I know there among them is a former Decepticon Vrobian. I also know Prime you have younglings."

Prime made a fist and come around clocking Megatron toppling him to the ground. "Never Megatron, the younglings are Autobots by design and as for your former Decepticon Vrobian he as requested asylum. I have no reason to cast him out to the likes of you."

Megatron staggered to a standing position the fisticuffs were putting a tow on both Transformers.

"Prime you would dare shelter a monster. You have to know he is a Cybertronian Energon vampire."

Megatron took this opportunity to continue to bait Prime. "Come now Prime you wouldn't want Vrobian to hurt the younglings. After all they are so full of youthful energon. So much deliciously young energy. He must be having a field day, while you are away."

Bumblebee was mixing battle blows with Barricade. While Prowl was fighting the Decepticon Menace. He was certainly living up to his destination.

Ironhide pushed back against Starscream as Jazz slammed him again. "Give 'em up Autobots. Give up the refugees. We know about the young mechs. Hand them over, including the traitor Vrobian."

The three Transformers broke apart. "Jazz we have to put some distance between us."

"Trying, I'nhide. Watch out, Blackout is coming."

Ironhide growled as he spun his canons. "Shields." Jazz was already rolling spinning his shields into place to help protect Ironhide from Blackouts blasts.

"Where did that whiny Starscream go?"

"Behind you." Jazz let loose rapid firing over Ironhides head. His shots were binging off Starscream.

"Could use a little help here." Jazz growled over an open comm link.

-\\-(

Elsewhere the femme warriors of Elita-One, Chromia, and Arcee were in the process of tracking Soundwave when the call of help reached them.

Starscream pushed Jazz back down a second time. Both he and Ironhide had taken a pounding. "Where are they?" Starscream slammed a fist into Ironhide again.

"Again where are they?" Starscream snarled.

"Right here." Three different shades of color slid in rapid succession into the fray of battle. A flash of pink shot between Starscream and Blackout. A dash of purple glided behind Blackout hitting with him several quick hits.

A third flash of color a blue one. Zipped between Ironhides peds, snapping up one of his removable canons. "I have this." A soft femme voice cooed as pulsing burst of energy belched forth from the maw of the canon hitting Starscream squarely in the chest.

Jazz chuckled taking advantage of the warrior' femme's distractions. He knocked Blackout off as Starscream come toppling down.

"So glad Chromia knows her way around your weapons." Jazz teased.

"Only because she is as bad as he is about weapons." Elita-One teased even as she held her own gun trained on Starscream.

Arcee dipped her helm in acknowledgement of Elita-Ones comment but she did not bother replying she only kept her own weapon trained on Blackout.

Ironhide grumbled as he offered a helping hand to his mate, pulling her to stand beside him.

-\\-(

Barricade had went straight for Bumblebee. They always seemed to have some form of unfinished business and today was no different. Barricade was positive the Autobot scout knew who the youngling femme was and where she was being held. Now all he had to do was figure how to get those little tidbits out of the Autobot, and get rid of him. No need leaving unnecessary competition around to distract the femme. The more he had studied her energon linage the more he had desired to acquire her.

"Where are they scout, where are the refugees. Tell me."

Barricade drove a knee deeper into the back of Bumblebee where he had him pinned down. "We know the Autobots took in refugees, but did you know you have taken in a monster?"

Barricade eased up only slightly to see if Bumblebee would provide any reaction to the fact that there could something dangerous in their mist.

_Nothing _Bumblebee did not so much as flinch. Perhaps he should try a little harder, or maybe use a different tactic. He decided to pursue his first thought. He would just try harder.

"Yes Bumblebee. A monster. Oh he appears to be just another Transformer. Albeit a former Decepticon. Know why he is a former Decepticon." Again Barricade eased up his hold again. Bumblebee still had not given him any hints but he wasn't going to give up that easily either.

"He's drained his own kind. Literally of their life essence. Humans would call him a vampire."

Bumblebee listened to Barricade but did not bother responding. He knew he was simply trying to bait him into responding. That was why as quick as Barricade would throw out a tidbit he would loosen up his hold to see if he would respond. So if Bumblebee wanted to get the upper hand he would have to just wait on Barricade drop another little tidbit.

Thus far everything Barricade said seemed to be true from what he had been told from the other Autobots. They had indeed taken in refugee Autobots. There was a former Decepticon in the mist and Jetfire had already warned everyone he was sort of energon or energy vampire. So that was no big surprise. He had even had a glimpse of him, so he knew exactly who he was referring too.

Jazz had been informing Bumblebee of the surviving Autobots, including a couple of young mechs along with a young femme. He had been on his way to meet up with them when the Decepticon call had been issued.

FLASHBACK:

_Bumblebee, now remember these are all displaced members of Autobot society. Most are aged. But there were a couple of young mechs aboard. I think you recall what it was like for you as a young mech, in choosing to join the battle against the Decepticons. _

_Optimus will meet with them and lay down the code of conduct. We all know Ironhide, is hardcore. He isn't going to put up with cocky foolishness, from punk ass young mechs. So I am giving you charge of getting them familiarized with our ways here on Earth. _

_You will need to make sure help keep a watch on that ol'bot Vrobian. I am sure Jetfire has already warned you. He could to be dangerous. And one more thing, Bumblebee. J_azz paused a moment_. Among the refugees there is young femme. _But their conversation was cut short there. So that was all he knew of her.

PRESENT:

Barricade was growing bored with baiting Bumblebee. So far nothing he had said fazed the yellow bot. So it was a shock to both when out of the blue Barricade revealed his next little tidbit.

"She's losing droplets of energon she maybe injured."

Bumblebee did not wait for Barricade to loosen up his hold. He reacted rolling tumbling Barricade with him. Bumblebee's fist connected hard against Barricades chest plate. Barricade in turn responded tackling Bumblebee and rolling him. Finally he was certain he was on the right trail the Autobots had indeed received into their mix a femme. Barricade still did not have solid proof but if he went by Bumblebees reaction that was good enough for him. After all he didn't even suggest there had been a femme in the mix. He'd simply stated that she was injured. Now he just needed to get rid of the annoying yellow bot, so it would free him on up to pursue his new target of desire, the mysterious femme.

-\\-(

Menace had purposely chosen to single out Prowl. Menace was like a school yard bully. He always chose to find someone he could get the upper hand of. Not to say that Prowl was smaller or a weaker opponent. It was just that Prowl fought with honor and pride. Menace on the other hand seemed to take some form of sick pleasure in inflicting pain, torture, and suffering on others.

"You are finished Prowl, give up." Menace snarled in Prowls face plates. "We have you out numbered."

Menace dug a claw tipped finger into Prowls chest plate causing deliberate pain to be inflicted on the Autobot. That was the thing about Menace, he enjoyed inflicting suffering. He was a torturer of the Decepticons. Again Menace dragged a claw into Prowls chest plate, letting it glide just above the Autobots spark, causing him even greater pain.

Prowl struggled to push back, but the pain the Decepticon kept inflicting upon the Autobot rippled through him, forcing his systems to freeze and glitch. He slumped back his last conscious thought of the small handful of Autobot refugees he'd help safely take back to main Autobot base. Among them the femme. What would the 'Cons have done to her, if they found had found her first.

A deep rumbling roar burst forth as one of a trio of wreckers burst onto the scene. "Menace, why don't you fight me." Leadfoot slammed against Menace breaking his hold on Prowl.

Leadfoot knew Menace would probably split the first moment he got a chance. But he was going to certainly make sure he carried an aft whooping with him.

Menace being no fool he knew full well he did not stand a chance against the wrecker. He would need to break off this fight. He lunged towards Prowl burying his claw tipped fingers into the Autobot before hoisting him up and flinging him into the wrecker.

Both Autobots slammed against each other with a thunderous rumble of metal meeting metal.

"Prowl'r." Leadfoot's Scott's accent was full of concern. Again the large wrecker growled his name. "Prowl."

"Is all that bellowing really necessary?" Prowl inquired as his systems slowly began coming back online.

Leadfoot let loose a snort. "Well if your arse weren't lying about."

"Yeah, Menace blindsided me." Prowl let his digits run down the jagged cut in his armor. His spark still felt like it was being split in half. "What 'bout the others?"

Roadbuster, Topspin, Sideswipe and Sunstreaker wondered in to view looking rather pleased with their own battle efforts.

"Optimus give Megatron the boot. Jazz and Ironhide have hooked up with Elita-One's group they are tying up loose ends shall we say. And it looks like we got our work cut out for us yet again. 'Thm, scumbag 'Cons been raiding the wreckage." Roadbuster cracked his metal knuckles.

"They appear to have made off with a few things from the crash. I did manage to retrieve the data manifest but it has been accessed. It appears they were interested in what was aboard the Telemachus." Arcee stepped into sight flanked by her sisters with Jazz and Ironhide close behind.

"Or whom." Optimus Prime stated. The others growled their disapproval, that the 'Cons might be looking for one or more of the newly arrived refugees.

"Anyone seen Bumblebee?" Jazz let his optics slide around noting who all was accounted for.

"Here." Bumblebee chirped as he came into sight.

-\\-(

They were dying the refugees were dying. Ratchet had done all he could do. They were aged, nearing the end of their desire to continue to function anyway.

Ratchet pulled the small femme close to his chest plates. It was more of a human reaction, but right now any form of comfort was better than none. And he personally a medic who should be harden to the life cycle of Transformers was bothered as much as youngling.

"Ratchet, please." The femme brought her hands up to her helm. It throbbed with the slow agonizing sounds of death taking the three 'bots in the med bay.

Ratchet hugged her a little tighter. He had been doing all he could for the ailing refugees. But they were simply too far gone. The rattling sounds of systems slowly shutting down echoed like a rolling thunder through the medical bay. She suddenly did not seem to realize Ratchet was there. She suddenly felt the driving need to go to one of the ailing 'bots. The swirling sounds of systems slowing to the point of off-lining was drawing her. She turned stepping away from Ratchet.

She was being drawn, Primus was ready to receive one back to the Allspark. Ratchet stood watching her in silence. He knew there was nothing he could do for her, and there was nothing more he could do for the patients. So this was why Primus had marked her with the symbol of peace, to make transitioning back to the Allspark less painful, but for who? No there had to be more. It was just going to take time to be revealed.

FLASHBACK:

_Ratchet knew the moment he began examining the freshly hatched sparkling Ironhide held in the twist of metal, she was a Primus marked. She was so fragile, her plating was an opaque shade. It should have been translucent. But that wasn't what caught his attention. He saw the salvage bite marks, the scratches, and the mark. _

_Ratchet began the long tedious process of treating the sparkling. He wasn't even sure she would make it from one breem to the next. Her sire wasn't making his task any easier. The sensible thing would be to tend to the warrior. He would be more useful than a dying hatchling. But something kept pushing him, driving him to tend to the sparkling over the sire. Ratchet knew later he would have time to reflect on why he made the decision, but now wasn't the time. _

_The diagnostic systems began howling, luminosities flickered to life. He was losing the sparkling, her spark was ceasing to function. He caught a flash of something baring down on him but he had no time to react to the coming attack. He was already massaging her spark plate. He knew stimulation was needed, with possible external controlled energy. But how much with such a small form. This was different. _

_The blow came fast, knocking him to his knees. A growling voice was snarling in his audio receptor. "You can't let him die. His dame sacrificed herself for him." _

_Ratchet felt like he'd been body slammed by Ironhide. But somehow he had managed to hold on to the sparkling keeping her spark stimulated. He could even feel the soft flutter against the plating. Luckily Ironhide had appeared from out of nowhere. He peeled Scavenger Shell away from Ratchet and the sparkling. _

"_Back off you fragger." Ironhide snarled._

_He pushed Scavenger Shell back a few more paces. "Leave the medic alone, he is trying to save the sparkling." _

_There had been a few more exchanges with Ironhide and the sparklings sire mech, but nothing to encompass him as well. But after that blow Ratchet made sure he kept a weary optic trained at all times on the whereabouts of sparklings sire. But only after the sparkling had stabilized. He debated coming right out and pointing out the sparkling was no mech, just to simply piss Scavenger off, but he really couldn't care less about that right now. It was in that brief span of time when he too thought he was going to lose the little one when he discovered something unique about her and her dames sacrifice. _

_He wanted to check it out but first he was going to help one of the other attendants get Scavenger Shell either patched up enough he would go on or sedate him to the point he didn't have to worry about him attacking him again. Then a grim after thought came to him. He would personally rip Scavenger Shell's spark out if he so much as thought he would harm the sparkling, simply because she was femme. There were already too few femmes in existence. _

_-\\-(_

_He had seen her spark. It should have been a luminous fluttering electric blue. He supposed if you counted the tiny spot at the center of her spark as her own spark then yes it was a luminous fluttering electric blue. But surrounding that tiny little dot was a darker orb of deep blue. He'd only ever seen data presenting this situation he had never actually seen it for himself until now. _

_If he was correct and he felt very confident he was correct. At the onset of the Dames dying and the sparklings hatching. The Dame spark in an attempt to keep her sparkling alive, had surrounded the sparklings spark. If that had not happened the sparkling would have already ceased to exist. But that wasn't the only tell –tell sign she was Primus marked. He already felt sorry for the poor sparkling, but knowing she would go through her existence with a Primus mark on her aft was either going to make her very tough or destroy her at an early age. _

_He had shown Optimus Prime, her guarded spark. That was when the sparkling had reached out to bond with Prime. Prime being the great leader he was, he permitted the connection. It came as no surprise that Prime would bond to the sparkling. Ratchet himself had bonded to the femme and he was certain Ironhide was already connected. This sort of bonding was a communal sort, it was like creating links to family members with Prime, Ratchet, and Ironhide representing an uncle status to the sparkling. It was interesting that such a newly hatched Transformer would have the need or the want to connect on that level but then again, perhaps it had something to do with the dames sacrifice. _

_Ratchet did not feel particularly compelled to inform the sparklings sire that she was a guarded sparked sparkling or to tell him the little one was Primus marked. After all he figured Scavenger Shell would have sacrificed her back to Primus if he'd known she was a femme, and not the little mech he kept referring to her as. There was no point informing Ironhide. He already knew by the big mech's reaction to her, that it didn't matter if she was marked or a femme. He had already accepted her. _

-\\-(

**PRESENT:**

The venting had become harsh labored, the aged 'bot Grinder knew he was reaching the end of his life cycle. It was just a matter of time. He would prefer it sooner than later. At least right now the medic along with the young femme was still in the room, so his departure wouldn't be alone or in the mist of battle when no one would notice until long after the fact.

Coral another aged 'bot felt the strong presentence of others nearing the end of their cycles. So this was how it would end. It would be by disease, not at the battle hand of an enemy. So be it. She knew Grinder would prefer die amongst friends going first this time, instead of the one left behind to pick up the broken remains of friends. She hoped it would be so, that Primus would grant him just this one comfort. She personally did not care, well she did. She wished she would have perished somewhere in among the crash site. Where the medic would have never had to tend to her. To try to save her. Where the youngling femme would not have to suffer her slow death.

None of the aged bots had cared for the Primus marked femme when the ol' glitch herder Sumirp had her found, and had her brought aboard. She should have been sacrificed back to Primus soon after her hatching, but that was her sires sin not theirs.

Coral felt a great sadness sweep through her circuits. She had tried hard not to let the outcast femme get into her system, but she was much like a virus herself. She had gotten to her, to all of them. She was kind, generous even to those who cruelly dealt with her. She hummed with an air of peace.

Peace, Coral had forgotten what peace felt like, until that little femme showed up. She had forgotten with peace brought the desire to choose a bond mate and produce sparklings. She let her optics glide over to Grinder. They had been mates, they'd had produced a sparkling, a mech. She suppose he was still around on Cybertron. She really did not know anymore, he had chosen a less than desirable path.

"Coral?" It was the raspy labored voice of Grinder. "Femme." Even with death rattles settling into his system, he still held a booming commanding voice. "You, femme. Bring me my mate that we may return to the well of the spark as the one we are."

Midnight turned to do as she was commanded but, Ratchet stepped up resting a hand on her shoulder to pause her. "Medic, let her go about the task I have set her on." Grinder's voice though still commanding, it rattled. "Midnight as of right now still is in under my command, by the laws of Cybertron. Until I relinquish her, or I pass then she and all the others transfer to your Primes command."

Ratchet saw no reason to point out that actually if anyone had rights to Midnight, it was Ironhide. He was her tribal family, having taken her in at her sire's death. But that was not important right now.

"Midnight." Grinder spoke her name.

Ratchet nodded his assurance to her, as he stepped aside.

She went to the side of Grinder. He was growing weaker. He opened a link to the femme. It didn't take as much out of him to communicate that way.

Ratchet knew much of what dying wanted to say, or wanted in their in their last moments of life. He wouldn't stop the femme again, as Grinder gave her final orders.

-\\-(

Ratchet pulled the femme a little closer to his chest, as he walked her to another part of the med bay. The passing had been hard on both of them, but he knew he had to maintain control. "Midnight I need you to take in some energon. I do not need you going into stasis lock."

He rolled her wrist over, letting his optics look at the scarred metal before moving on the ported energon line. At least he now knew how she had let herself get so depilated. He just hoped she wasn't infected too. He still was having a hard time understanding how she knew how to do medical energon transfusions, unless Trion had used her. It was possible but highly unlikely.

He studied the scar again. He could have fixed that, but her sire forbade it. He wanted those scars to remind him, of the dame. Personally Ratchet thought, it was to punish the sparkling. But he couldn't prove it, and the scars were cosmetic so there was no argument that it would affect her. Ratchet let a single digit trail over the jagged edge, he knew she tried hard to keep those scars hidden.

Sometimes actions just spoke volumes where words fell short. He lifted her helm offering her a reassuring look, before stepping away.

"Optimus and the others should be returning shortly, Midnight." Ratchet returned sitting her energon down. "Now I need you to stay here, rest and take this energon."

Ratchet would need Jolt and Red Alert to help him, but that would have to wait for a few more minutes. At the moment the two young mechs apparently were mixing it up. It wasn't like the departed were in a hurry to go anywhere anyway. Those two mechs on the other hand. He would weld those two afts to the first-.

"Ratchet." It was Red Alert. "We have another problem."

Ratchet listened as he checked on the femme, then he took off at a jog. Yes indeed there was another problem.

-\\-(

"So they know about the femme. But how?" Prowl inquired, as he probed at his wounds.

Bumblebee shrugged then repeated in clips what Barricade had said to him.

"_She's losing droplets of energon she maybe injured." _Ironhide repeated.

Jazz was already opening a comm link to Ratchet.

The Decepticons had fled. Optimus was sure there were things taken. But he was also fairly certain they would not return. It did alarm him that, somehow they knew there were young among the refugees, including a female. According to Acree, they could have discovered the mechs from the manifest logs, but the femme was not listed anywhere. Which led back to what Barricade had said to Bumblebee.

-\\-(

Vrobian watched with disinterest as the Medical Officer- Ratchet, Red Alert, and the other one Jolt they called him, wrestled the two young mechs apart. Those two were going to prove to be a handful. He could have helped out, but why should he bother, wasn't his fight after all. Funny it was all over the femme. He hated to tell them this but there would be more fights over that that little femme. But again that was them and theirs. And speaking of her. Maybe he would just check in on her, right before he took care of another matter that was troubling him. It came as no surprise to find she wasn't where she was supposed to be. Yes, she was going to be a handful. He moved on to his next intended task, suspecting she was going to make it harder on him.

The medical doors glided open, letting outside light spill in and fill the cold dark room. He shook his helm. He was certain the dying 'bot had only called out to him, but there she was. He could hear her speaking softly in the spoken Cybertronian language. She was offering assurance that the new world they had landed on really was not that bad and neither were its inhabitants. Vrobian had to shake his own helm, what did the femme really know. This was the very first time she had ever left their world. Probably even the sanctuaries she'd always been kept in. Assuming Trion Towers could have been called that after Alpha Trion disappeared. More like a prison at least for the young 'bot.

She was going to seriously glitch that MO out if she did not go to doing what he told her too. In fact she was doing a number on Vrobian. He'd been summoned by the dying Autobot to end the suffering and now suddenly he couldn't bring himself to finish draining the already dying 'bot in front of the femme.

Instead he would stay with her for a while before finally separating the dying 'bots hand from the femme's. He would lead her back to her room, where just maybe that ol' frag of an MO Ratchet would finally force feed her that much needed energon. She seriously needed it, so maybe she would finally go into recharge, instead of a permanent stasis. Then maybe he could finally get down to his business instead of spark sitting. Now that the others were arriving back on base.

-\\-(

"I said leave her alone. Get off her, Tri-xx, you are going to hurt her."

"She deserves to die. She should have been sacrificed to Primus when she was born. That's what they do to worthless cursed, 'bots. Toolx. She is marked." Tri-xx torn at her spark plating. He meant this time he was going rip her spark out.

"She hasn't done anything to you or anyone else. Leave her alone."

Vrobian had not intended to interfere with the Autobots. He had no interest in them, or their cause. But he'd grown bored with watching the little femme being bullied by the young mechs. She didn't even know how to defend herself. If that idiot didn't stop messing with her spark plate, he could seriously hurt or even kill her. Given that was what he wanted, well it was time to shut it down.

Ratchet had just been rejoined by Ironhide and Prime. He was relaying what thus far had transpired when they all heard the fight. They headed to the rumbling, but Vrobian had been closer and was already in the fray.

"I said, get off her." Vrobian forcibly ripped Tri-xx off the femme he had pinned to the ground. He in turn had to grab Toolx to prevent him from starting something else.

The twins, Skids and Mudflap arrived first to help Midnight. She was still lying flat on the floor, her spark plating buckled and pulled.

"Rat'chet." Mudflap yelled as Skids kneeled down beside the femme. "No don't move. M'night. Skids warned her. "Your plating's messed up."

"Skids, help me fix her plating." Mudflap smoothed his hands from the base of her waist back up, trying hard to smooth and realign the plates.

Skids joined in doing the same thing. Rubbing their hands along her plating.

"No you idiots, leave her alone." Vrobian tried to warn them, but he had two handfuls with the young mechs fighting him.

Skids looked at Mudflap, and they both began yelling at the top of their vocal processors. "Rat'chet, Rat'chet. There's something wrong with her spark beat. I think' she's dying."

Vrobian was caught off guard. Toolx and Tri-xx slipped out of his grasp.

"Idiots." Vrobian growled.

Ironhide waded in pushing past Vrobian and the frantic twins. He grabbed Toolx and Tri-xx. "I already told you, there will be no fighting among you." His tone was deadly calm. "We will settle this in nanosecond."

All the shouting and scraping had brought all the 'bots. Ratchet pushed past Ironhide and the two unruly mechs. To get to the twins and Midnight.

Both twins tried speaking at the same time, their words falling over each other. But what Ratchet and everyone else gathered is they thought there was something wrong with Midnights spark beat. It was a swift fluttering. That meant surely there was something wrong. The spark beat was supposed to be a good strong thrumming.

"Move." Ratchet reached her side.

"Idiots." Ironhide snorted.

"But Rat'chet."

"There is nothing wrong with her spark beat." Ratchet replied as he help the femme, sit up.

"But, it..Flutters." Skids was practically whining.

Vrobian had to chuckle at that one. Apparently they didn't know a femme's spark beat at a faster fluttering pace, unlike a mechs which were strong thrumming pulses. No doubt they had never had personal contact with a femme. And speaking of which, Ratchet was about to rim them out about that assuming the other femmes did not get to those two first.

Chromia clipped the twins up side of the head as Elita one and Acree joined Ratchet and the femme. "Never, ever. Touch a femmes plating ever again. She is not your mate."

"There will be no more fighting among any of you three do, I make myself clear?" Ironhide's tone of voice had risen. He was tired of having to wrangle the younglings in.

Midnight had replied and Ironhide had heard her, but she was the only one to have replied and it was entirely too low in volume. It was not his desire to make an example from any of them, but he wanted them to understand the gravity of actions. They were the next generation of Autobots, they had to learn to get along.

"What?" He growled.

At least this time he got a louder yes sir, a yes and finally a half aft yes. "Little glitch, she afraid of the big bad mech." Tri-xx muttered. "She'd better fear me."

Vrobian was swift in his movement. Suddenly he was directly in front of Tri-xx. "Know this. I will personally rip your still beating spark from your chest if ever, you so much as think of harming that little femme, as you so casually like to refer to as a glitch."

"Vrobian." Ironhide stood tall. "You will follow the rules of decorum or you will leave." He waited half a beat before adding. "Without the youngling."

Vrobian nodded. He knew he would not be able to stay. He had no interest in being an Autobot and he certainly had no desire to be a Decepticon any longer. Beside Ironhide was the one in charge not him. So he'd been out of line when he'd threatened the young mech, no matter how deserving.

"As you wish Thetacon." Vrobian nodded trying his attention to the femme.

"A word of advice young femme." Vrobian let a clawed hand lift her helm. "You must learn your spark plate must be guarded at all times. Never ever let anyone go after your spark. Didn't your dame ever teach you anything?" With that he let her go and turned walking away.

It had been a cruel comment he knew. But she needed to remain where she would be safe. Besides he told himself, he would grow bored with the femme, and possibly drain her.

She stepped away from the others, looking back to Ironhide. She silently pleaded that he would call him back. But Ironhide did nothing. She turned taking a step in the direction of Vrobian.

"Midnight. Let him go." Ironhide warned her as he turned his back to go. It was a cold calculating act from Ironhide but, it needed to be done.

She took another step in the direction of Vrobian. "My dame died at the onset of my coming forth." She'd never admitted that, to any 'bot little lone to audience of 'bots. She only now admitted that, she thought just to Vrobian to get back at him for his biting comment. Instead the entire base knew if they had not before.

She turned walking away letting her helm drop down to her chest plates, feeling suddenly very vulnerable. She just wanted to go back to a dark corner or some other small dark place where no other 'bot wanted to be. But right she knew she had to follow Ironhide. He'd given her a command, it would be expected of her to follow it.

She hadn't noticed Ratchet had fallen in beside her, nor did she understand when Ironhide slowed his pace to flank her other side. All of these actions were very foreign to her. Including the other Autobots who seem to fall in with them. They weren't really walking behind them or in front of them but beside them as equals. Nothing was making sense.

-\\-(

"I am telling you Ironhide either you get her under control or.." Ratchet paused his lecture thinking she really wasn't unruly. "I have spent most of my time retrieving her from the dying and trying to keep those fools from hurting her." He paused again. "Look just see if you can get her to take in some energon. I removed the leaking transfusion port. I did talk to her about it but she does not seem to know when or where it was installed."

Ironhide watched the agitated medic as he went through the retrieved data pads. He wasn't finding anything either. Maybe that was why he was being so pissy.

Ironhide pushed off the wall with a grunt. "Optimus has talked to her so, I will go see what I can do."

"Take the, energon." Ratchet grumbled at the mechs back. Ironhide held it up in his open palm. Ratchet grumbled something else, but Ironhide didn't pay attention to him.

Ironhide let his optics sweep around the large room. Its center was void of anything. There was a counter attached to the far wall and in the opposite corner Midnight sat resting her back against the wall. He knew that position well. She was weary and afraid.

"Midnight." He stood in front of her, offering her a hand up.

There was so much she wanted to tell Ironhide. But there was so much she needed to tell him too. Her words tumbled over each other both a mixture of their native language and the human's spoken language that was widely used. It was not helping she was trying desperately to communicate via the communal bond they shared.

He pulled her into a strong embrace. She had to calm down before completely glitching out. He reminded her of that very fact through the comm link. He knew there was less energy needed this way not to mention she would still rely heavily on this form of commutation until she became more accustom to her new home and the ways.

The door slide silently shut leaving the young Autobot Midnight alone and finally recharging. It would be a long deep recharge. A much needed one. From what Ironhide and Ratchet had pieced together it had been entirely too long since her last recharge and with energon depletion it would take even longer.

It was agreed they would keep a guard on her door at all times or at least until the young mechs settled down and stopped trying to offline her at every flick of a processor. The twins weren't really a good choice, either set. Sideswipe and Sunstreaker could be too brusque without ever really meaning to be. Then there was the other set of Skids and Mudflap. As Elita-one had well pointed out. Those two did not need to be anywhere near her. They after all were still awe struck by the fact that apparently all femmes spark beats fluttered instead of thrumming. It did not help when Chroma admitted they were definitely under the spell of new femme discoveries. Ratchet was certain Ironhide would go find those two and offline them himself.


End file.
